The Art of Nookie
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: In which Robin Locksley teaches Calculus, Regina Mills is his student, and they both deny the mental & sexual attraction they have for one another. Day 5 of OQ smut week. Student/Teacher.


**Title: The Art of Nookie**

 **A/N:** Okay so I'm well aware I'm a day late (technically two) but my muse has been absolutely idiotic these past few days to the point I couldn't write a thing! Yet, I managed to do this! Big shoutout to Yamariah who gave me the idea of mixing things up between the chosen prompts plus the ones on the original list, hence, this baby was born! Sadly it's unbetaed, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Anyways, This OS is for pure OQ smut week fun! Enjoy!

 **Day 5: Student/Teacher AU + car sex**

* * *

Okay he's good looking, she'll give him that, but still, that doesn't give Mister Locksley the right to be late on his first lecture.

So Regina's grumpy, beyond so, because she's been waiting for two hours in campus for this particular lecture, only to find out that her calculus professor isn't there yet. For thirty minutes she stays there, rolling her eyes inwardly as freshmen around her stress over whether this professor was _good_ or _bad_ , and of course, there were also the insufferable women wondering if he was cute. She groans inwardly at herself, suddenly feeling annoyed at having decided to take Calculus on her senior year.

And then he walks in, good looking, an aura of masculinity around him and hey, that's _not_ the point, the point is that while he may have a great ass and looks far too young to be teaching Calculus, the first impression he makes on Regina is not a good one.

So she rolls her eyes as he says something to lighten up the mood and of course her classmates laugh a little too loud as they compete for attention.

And while many of her classmates focus on his ass as he writes down on the whiteboard, Regina focuses on the topic he's beginning to discuss.

• • •

Regina gets an A- on her first test and she's beyond satisfied by it, Professor Locksley uttering a " _Congrats on being the top of the class!_ "

She decides to ignore the warmth that begins to pool in belly with the smirk and wink he throws her way, and the involuntary shudder that goes through her body with his voice.

Instead she nods her thanks and walks away from his office, mentally kicking herself because there's no way in hell her body could be betraying her like this.

 _Not_ with her professor.

• • •

Regina wasn't used to daydreaming often during classes, focused instead on the topic at hand in every lecture.

But somehow, now she can't seem to focus when Professor Locksley talks. Now she finds herself casting her eyes down whenever he looks her way, blushes whenever she answers one of his questions and he compliments her.

And soon enough she finds herself ogling his ass much like her classmates, her tongue coming down to wet her parted lips before she's shaking her head, and tries to write down on her notebook.

There's no use crushing over your professor.

• • •

On her second test she gets a C, not a bad grade, but Professor Locksley frowns as he hands her the test with the grade on it.

"I must say Miss Mills, I'm a little surprised. While I know that it's not a bad grade, I also know for a fact that you _can_ do better," Professor Locksley mutters as he rests back against his armchair, and nods to the seat in front of his desk.

Regina swallows and decides to just stand there as she shrugs. "I had issues with the topic of differentials. Thought I'd get it in the long run, but when I sat down to review, well, let's just say I wasn't able to do one single problem right," she rolls her eyes.

Professor Locksley nods from his seat before he's sitting straight up again. "You know you can contact me at any time, right? It might take me a while to respond to an email, but I _do_ respond."

"Okay, I'll do just that," Regina offers gently as she nods.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Mi—"

"Please, call me Regina," she smiles and then realizes her mistake when Professor Locksley chuckles. "I mean, I feel like my mother whenever someone calls me Miss Mills so I just. Yeah, Miss Mills is okay," she adds immediately, struggling to find words and shit, can this get even more embarrassing?

"Okay," Professor Locksley begins, amused by her, "I'll see you tomorrow Regina."

"Okay, yeah. I'll just, bye," Regina mutters as she motions to the door, and leaves his office quickly.

It's when she's hurriedly walking down the hall, Professor Locksley's office a good six yards behind her, that he calls her _name_ , and once again the warmth returns to her body, liquid pressure building between her legs and this is pure _absurdity_ , to be so turned on by her professor with a mere utter of her name.

Then he's walking hurriedly to her, and Regina's confused now.

Seeing the questioning look on her face, Locksley simply shakes his head and smiles a little before he points at the document she's holding.

"You took your test with you," he lets out, amusement written all over his face.

Regina nods, for she can't do anything else at the moment, after all, she didn't think this could get any more embarrassing… yet here they are.

• • •

On the next lecture she tries really hard to focus, not wanting to embarrass herself further, as Robi— no, Professor Locksley goes into a general discussion of integrals.

But how can she focus?

How can she focus on numbers when the only numbers in her head are the amount of orgasms that mouth and those thick fingers can give her?

How can she focus on what he's writing on the board when his muscles ripple under his shirt?

How can she focus on calculus when her eyes are glued to his ass, his broad shoulders, his accent as his deep voice travels around the classroom?

God, she hates herself. Hates herself for becoming so interested in her professor, for being just like her fellow classmates on that first day of the semester, something she swore she'd never do.

But here she is, wondering whether if he's a _quiet_ lover, or a _loud_ one.

Regina goes home that afternoon, determined to review the little scrabbles she'd managed to write down on that Friday's lecture, a desperate attempt to understand the topic of integrals.

But halfway through she gets nowhere, finds herself frustrated with her lack of understanding over something many find simple.

 _That's for starring at his ass_ , her head screams at her, but Regina shuts it, and decides to write him an email, asking for help with one particular problem she's tried to solve many times.

Locksley answers half an hour later with a general explanation of the problem followed by, " _I'm in my office every Tuesday from 3:00pm till 5:30pm. Perhaps you can come in somewhere between those hours and I can discuss this topic again in private, allowing you to stop me if you have any questions._ "

And Regina accepts the offer immediately.

• • •

The first time it happens, it's a bit awkward.

Not because she feels pressured by his presence, but because it's the first time she sees him wearing eyeglasses, and if he looked hot before, he's a fucking God right now.

But still, Regina manages to focus on him as a professional, acts as a normal student would with his professor.

Much like in the lectures, he goes into the general aspect of the topic before he explains the problem solving process, step by step, from the most simple one to the most complicated. Regina is in awe at how easy teaching comes to him, at how simple he makes these problems to be, and she finds herself smiling lightly.

"I take it you were able to understand things a little bit better," he says with a grin, blue eyes glinting through his glasses.

"A lot better," she nods, smiling brightly at him, her own eyes shinning through her own glasses.

Professor Locksley swallows down for some reason, and Regina's immediately drawn to his neck.

God, how badly does she want to run her tongue down it, trace his Adam's apple as she feels the vibration of his groans against her lips.

She catches herself, though, when her lower lip trembles involuntary, and she glances up towards his face... only to feel her heart skip a beat with the way his blue orbs darken considerably as he stares at her bottom lip.

Regina finds the strength to clear her throat, and even though her insides are in flames, she manages to smile at him again. "I should probably go. Thank you for this, Professor Locksley."

And Locksley nods at her with a gentle smile, his eyes returning to their natural shade.

When she goes home to review that night, wanting to try it by herself, she's able to do correctly nine out of the ten problems he gave her to practice on.

Triumphantly, Regina heads to bed that night with a smile on her face.

But before she falls asleep, her phone pings with an email, and excitement followed by nervousness pools in her belly.

 _Regina, I'm free to tutor every Tuesday afternoon in my office; if you ever need another private lecture, don't think twice and just come and find me._

• • •

The next day he treats her indifferently, which is good, Regina isn't looking for attention, doesn't crave it at all, and the fact that he barely meets her eyes as he discusses something he'd already given her a preview of yesterday is a relief. Because now, as he answers a question her classmate made, she doesn't have to worry about his eyes meeting hers, and her brain short-circuiting with his intense gaze.

She doesn't want a repeat of yesterday.

At least, not here, not with over thirty people watching his every move.

Yes, Regina's relieved, for the way he's acting, for his professionalism, because that makes it so much easier for her to concentrate on things that really matter, like passing this class for example.

This time, when Robin writes on the board, she focuses on the words he's quickly scribbling down, forcing her eyesight away from his delectable ass, forcing her brain away from daydreams of how his fingers would feel inside of her.

She has to be logical about her situation, attraction between teachers and students happen nearly all the time, so she tells herself that as long as she doesn't cross the imaginary line, it's _okay_.

So Regina clamps her legs shut, slips her glasses on, shakes her head and wills herself to focus on the red words and numbers across the board.

But of course her brain has other ideas, because ever since she decided to do that for _every_ lecture, retreat to the logical part of her, she _dreams_ of him.

Of _rough_ hands caressing every inch of her skin.

Of _soft_ lips pressing against her own.

Of gentle blue orbs staring at her from his place between her legs.

Of harsh mingling breaths as he slams into her welcoming body over and over again.

She's never had it this bad. Sure, she'd had several crushes and even fell in love once back in high school, but she never thought she'd have this extreme attraction for _someone_ mentally and physically, much less her calculus _professor_.

• • •

She goes to him, every other Tuesday, with doubts she hopes he'll be able to clarify.

And he does.

He clarifies them off without a second thought, and even though things get tense between them in the classroom, even though they don't direct a word nor meet each others eyes, here, in the privacy of his office, the tension dissipates.

And eyes meet.

Blushing happens.

Compliments too.

But the line is never crossed.

• • •

It's their last tutoring session, and while they review some of the problems, they also feel a small part of them getting sadder by the minute at the knowledge that this is coming an end.

So he offers to drive her home with the pretense that it's _still too early_ when her roommate texts her that she's leaving, and that they still _aren't done for the day_.

Regina agrees after a moment of deliberation, wanting to spend more time with the man she's crushing on, _hard_.

So for the next hour or so, they go over the first topics discussed during the first few weeks of the semester, all the way down to the latest one.

Regina doesn't know how they end up in this position, with her looking over his shoulder down at the textbook, his scent surrounding her, her scent surrounding him.

She feels it, the change in the atmosphere, the warmth pooling low in her belly, and suddenly he's turning on his chair, facing her.

Her eyes meets his, the intensity of his blue orbs enough to send her into a catatonic state.

She can't move, can't breathe, and suddenly he's inching closer to her, his breath mingling with hers before she closes the distance, her lips meeting his firmly.

Instant addiction for Regina's tilting her head to the side, tongue running against his bottom lip, begging for entrance, for a sample of his sweet nectar. He parts his lips almost immediately, groaning against her mouth as her tongue caresses his, his hands moving to settle around her, to bring her closer to him.

But no.

This is wrong!

Oh God, but his lips are so addicting already, his touch against her lower back too. So maybe they can... Maybe he can...

No

She breaks the kiss after a minute, forehead resting against his, panting breaths leaving them as they try to make sense of the world around them. Suddenly, she steps back as if burnt, and shakes her head at herself for she didn't simply _cross_ the line, no, Regina jumped over it and landed severall yards away from it.

"That was a mistake, I'm sorr—"

"I'm attracted to you," he interrupts her, desperately, not wanting to hear her regretting _this_.

Yet he knows that this is a mistake, knows that she's his _student_ and he her _professor_ , but he can't deny it anymore, not when this semester is coming to an end.

Not when he thinks of her more often than he should.

Not when he wants to worship her, sample her, for the rest of his days.

Not when he _aches_ for her, a woman he doesn't really _know_.

He can't explain it, this need for her, a need he's tried to hide over the last thirteen weeks, thinking himself to be crazy for feeling this way.

But Regina merely shakes her head at his confession, her eyes clouding over with emotion because this is far too complicated.

"I'm attracted to you too," she confesses, softly, so softly that Locksley almost misses it.

But he doesn't, he hears her loud and clear, and lets out a breath through his nose as he rests back against his arm chair.

They don't say another word as Regina moves back to the seat in front of his desk, and they just stare at each other for a second, an unspoken agreement made between them. Somewhere in their heads they know they can never have _this_ , each other and with a small bittersweet smile, he nods at her.

She respects him far too much to deliberately get him in trouble for something as unimportant as getting into a relationship with her.

He respects her far too much to allow his attraction to cloud over his judgement.

So they do what they know best, retreat to their shell, their comfort zone where logistics _win_ and feelings _disappear_.

"Is there anything else you have any doubt of? It's now or never," he smirks at her, back to their old ways, and Regina merely shakes her head and offers him a smile.

"No, all doubts have been clarified," Regina smiles gently, swallowing back the lump on her throat.

• • •

The ride to her apartment complex is long and tedious, her thoughts drifting to the feelings his lips awoke within her. Sure, at first she'd been terrified, after all, they were in his office, on college grounds, hence it had been more _complicated_.

But now, out and about driving through the rural roads of Maine, outside of college grounds, where people don't expect anything from them or actually care for that matter, now Regina bites her lower lip, looks away from the dark forest to eye him instead.

And God almighty, he's handsome this way, no stress weighing him down, eyes focusing entirely on the empty road ahead of them, and his lips parting as his tongue comes out to wet his lower lip.

 _You shouldn't do this_ , the logical part of her tells her, _begs_ her… and she listens to it, looks straight ahead at the familiar surroundings.

"I can't do this anymore," he lets out on a breath before he drives off the main road and towards the grass, stops the car and looks straight at her, eyes wild, thoughts too.

She stares back at him, eyes growing the size of saucers, not afraid, she'd never fear him, but she stares at him with as much intensity as him.

Here they are not _just_ a professor and a student.

No

Instead they are _this_ , a man, a woman, an undeniable attraction between them.

"Can't do what?" She questions with a low shaky voice, already knowing the answer, feeling the same thing, but needing to hear it from him.

Instead he kills the engine, unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over the central console, never breaking her gaze. Regina doesn't lean back, away from him, instead she stays there, frozen on spot, brown orbs meeting dark blue ones through the dim lighting coming from the dome light above them.

"Fight _this_."

His lips meet hers firmly, expertly holding her head in place as he thrusts his tongue into her warm mouth. Regina moans instantly, feeling too many things at once, lust, relief, wanton, a flame erupting from deep in her belly as his tongue caresses hers. She takes everything he gives her, nibbles his lower lip when he tries to pull back, coaxing their lips to meet fully again.

It's incredible, to allow themselves this, to give in to desires long ago buried.

After a moment, when her lungs burn with the need of oxygen, Regina moves her head to the side, breaking the kiss, her forehead now resting against his as they take deep panting breaths.

He grins at her, a small thing that has her thighs trembling.

She smirks at him, a small thing that has his cock stiffening.

And soon they're kissing again, more desperate, needing one another after months of denying themselves.

He breaks the kiss this time, after a while, and Regina huffs out a breath of annoyance before she's groaning as he nibbles her jaw. She moves her head to give him more access, hot liquid pooling between her thighs as every tug of her skin between his teeth is followed by a swipe of his tongue and a gentle kiss. An erotic thing really, something she's never experienced before and he continues an invisible path down her neck, biting, licking, kissing until he reaches her collarbone, moving lower and lower. She tugs him away after a moment, eyes looking at her in confusion, only to change into a look of surprise as Regina pushes him back to the driver's seat and clicks off the light on top of her, subjecting them into darkness inside his SUV, the only light being that of the moon filtering through his tinted windows.

She crawls over to him, Robin pulling the knobs on his seat to adjust them into a comfortable position far away from the steering-wheel, before Regina settles on top of him, smiling devilishly at the bulge she feels underneath her. She rolls her hips against his, wanting to drive him near the brink of insanity, and he groans in reply.

It doesn't matter that he's older than her by a few years.

It doesn't matter that he's her professor, her mentor, her _teacher_.

Right now, with this, Regina has the upper hand, and the thought is enough to make her core slicker, hotter.

She leans down to kiss him again, slower, her hips grinding against his rhythmically, building themselves up, the friction from several layers of clothing enough for the moment.

Soon they need more, skin against skin contact, and in their desperation, to get undressed inside the SUV seems impossible, but they manage, albeit with the horn going of a few time to which they laugh each time.

But now they're bare to roaming eyes, roaming hands, and Robin can't help but let out a _You're gorgeous_ before he's cupping her breasts, massaging them gently before he leans in, tentatively, traces the valley between her breasts with his tongue and moving to her ribs, up, up, up, swipes his tongue against the underside of her breast and she's moaning lowly, small things that register in Robin's head.

He wants to learn the ways of her body, wants to know what makes her scream, what makes her sigh, mewl, wants to feast on the banquet that's _her_. But he knows he can't do it, not right now, not when they have a possibility (even the smallest) of getting caught in the middle of the road. So instead he closes his mouth over a rosy peak and skillfully reaches between with the need to touch her core. Robin groans against her breast at the slick warmth that meets his fingers, and traces her entrance, his breath growing more labored by the second as he slips one finger into her core, sighing at the tightness that surrounds his digit.

And Regina? God, she can't wait to have him inside of her, feel herself growing hotter and wetter with every swipe of his tongue against a nipple, every brush of his skilled fingers against her entrance, and _oh,_ he pulls one from her depths only to drag it all the way up to her clit, tracing it. He circles the little nub, once, twice, three times before he moves back to her entrance and Regina buckles on top of him, her lips parting in a loud groan as he pushes two fingers inside of her. He wants her wetter, hotter, wants her to enjoy this to the max, that much is clear. So when he curls his fingers inside of her only to drag them out of her slowly, Regina whimpers on top of him, slick wetness covering his fingers and palms.

God, she needs more of this, all of him, so she takes a hold of both his wrist and pushes them up over his head, causing him to release her nipple with a _plop_ rest back against the seat. She pulls herself closer to him, slick heat moving from his thigh, dragging all the way to the base of his cock as she sits snuggling on top of him. Robin pants under her, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows down a guttural groan. She doesn't miss the opportunity though, and leans in to trace it with the tip of her tongue as she grinds against him.

In an instant, his hands move from the headrest to her hips, halting her movements.

"Gods, Regina," he pants, his brain going into overdrive with her warm mouth against his neck and her scorching heat against his cock.

But Regina merely chuckles, drops a small last kiss on his neck before she's kissing his jaw, dropping open mouthed kisses all the way to his mouth.

They stay that way, breathing each other in, their desperation of early now changing to soft touches, soft kisses, until Regina reaches between their bodies, her fingers finding his cock instantly. She gives him a few lazy strokes, loving how he feels in her palm, clenching in anticipation as to how he'd feel inside her.

They don't feel like wasting more time, so with a shared look between them, Regina guides him to her entrance, brings her hands to his shoulders before she takes him in. Inch by inch, slowly, both moaning in unison as her inner walls tighten and release in order to accommodate him.

"God," he whimpers the moment his cock reaches the hilt, his breath coming out in pants as her heat surrounds him. "You're so wet," Robin growls before he brings his hans down to her thighs, pulling at the meaty skin in an attempt to ground himself to earth.

Regina closes her eyes, his cock feeling better than she'd ever imagined inside of her, filling her completely, walls encompassing him like a glove. She takes a deep breath when his warm hands find purchase on her thighs, and rolls her hips against his once, her inner thighs trembling with the motion, his palms holding on for dear life.

"I don't think I'll last," he admits sheepishly, his hands moving up her side stopping when they reach the swell of her breasts until he's back to cupping them.

Regina mewls on top of him, tongue coming out to wet her parched lips before she's biting her lower lip. "Me neither," she whispers.

And it's good actually, considering where they are, but still, they can't help but feel a bit disappointed by the fact that they won't be able to make this last.

Her breath hitches, though, the moment he pinches both of her nipples at the same time and Regina arches her back, taking him even deeper into her body. And that's enough to send them into a trance, of slow simmering pleasure growing low in their bellies, of soft grunts whenever she rakes her nails through his chest at the same time she gives him a quick roll of her hips. Even though this is not the most comfortable position for her, even though there's a slight ache from her inner thighs all the way out to her hips (can't blame her, it's been a year since she's put these muscles to work), Regina doesn't mind, instead she focuses on the pleasure, on riding him, on the way his cock pulsates inside of her whenever she clamps her walls on him, teasing him. Focuses on skin slapping against skin as she takes him into her warm body over and over again.

They're panting, the hot electric pleasure building up all over their bodies, and Robin finds himself groaning as he thrusts back into her, trying with all his mighty to find a spot, anything that'll make her breath hitch, hips tremble, he wants her to feel as good as he is feeling right now, even more if possible. So he thrusts upward, fast, his cock sliding easily through her slick warmth, and she tries to keep up, tries to meet him thrust for thrust, but soon she's panting, his cock bumping into a spot deep in her that has her gasping for breath, nails biting into his skin.

Bingo

He thrusts into her again, her cock dragging against that same spot and Regina lets out a loud yelp in response, her head falling against his shoulder as her body trembles a little.

Not her peak yet, but definitely close, so Robin stills her hips above him, and grunts as he thrusts firmly into her.

"Faster," her deep voice begs against his neck. So he moves faster, deeper, building himself up in the process and there she is, there _it_ is. She's tensing above him and all around him, a shaky breath leaving her lips as she closes her eyes and begins rocking with him. God, he's close too, can feel the pressure low on his belly, can feel his cock starting to pulsate painfully inside of her and he brings one hand between them, immediately finding her clit. He presses his thumb firmly against her, moves it up and down and up and down as he begs her to _Come for me darling!_ but she feels too good around him, her warmth clamping around him almost painfully, and he rest his head against the headrest, grunts and takes a deep breath through his nostrils as he tenses under her.

His whole skin is tingling, his own peak right around the corner, but _not without her._

He rubs her clit faster and faster, at the same time he pulls her hips down on him with every sharp thrust and she clenches, painfully so around his fucking cock, hot juices flowing from her cunt and down his cock and shit _Come for me_ he grunts as he trembles underneath her, his toes curling at the overwhelming sensation and this time, when he pinches her clit at the same time he pounds deep into her, Regina comes alive on top of him, a drawn out moan leaving her mouth as she trembles and her grip tightens on him. He's never witnessed something as erotic as this, so he finally surrenders to the feelings around him, and spills into her welcoming heat with a shout, Regina mewling on top of him as she rides out her orgasm, milking him in the process, before she collapses on top of him.

They stay this way for minutes, her sweaty forehead resting against his sweaty neck as their breathing returns to normal, as their bodies cool even with the dampness inside the car.

"I want to give this a chance," she confesses softly after a moment and sighs contently as Robin moves both hands to cup her backside.

"Me too," he lets out, his right hand now coming to rest under her chin, pulling her face up before he leans down to capture her lips with his in a soft kiss. He breaks the kiss after a moment and Regina moves again to rest her forehead against his neck.

Suddenly Robin sits straight, still buried inside her, his left hand holding her in place by her lower back as he turns the key in the ignition and the engine comes to life along with the a/c. He leans back against his seat again, both mewling as his cock slips from her warmth, and Regina sighs contently against him, suddenly feeling at ease with everything.

• • •

She's the penultimate person to finish her test, so, trying to cover the limp on her stride, she walks towards his desk and hands him the test with a neutral expression on her face. He's been eyeing her the entire time through his eyeglasses, smirking at the way she struggles to get up from her seat before she walks with tentative steps towards him.

"Did you get to _finish_ alright, Miss Mills?" He asks with the most serious expression that if it hadn't been for that small glint in his eyes, Regina might've missed it.

"Yeah, I almost didn't _finish_ in time though, Mister Locksley, I'm sorry I kept you waiting," she pouts and Robin chuckles and swallows hard before he glances behind Regina at the other student in the room. The young man is focused on the papers in front of him, scribbling quickly as he tries to finish the test in time, so Robin meets Regina's gaze again, shifting a little in his seat at the devilish smile on her face.

"But the important thing is that you _did_ finish."

"Hmmm, I guess so," she shrugs indifferently. "Have a great summer, Professor Locksley."

"You too," he replies before he lowers his voice. "Dinner?" He asks lowly, only to her.

Regina arches an eyebrow and nods, before muttering, "Don't be late."

Robin nods looks at the other student once again, making sure he's not looking their way, then grabs Regina's hand and slips a piece of paper into it.

"I'll see you around, Miss Mills."

And Regina nods, winks at him and leaves the classroom in a beat. When she heads down the hall, the muscles of her inner thighs burning with every step she takes, she opens her palm to reveal Robin's note and laughs loudly at it.

 _Nice limp ;) I'm free to teach you the art of nookie every night in my SUV or my place; if you ever need another private lesson, I'm more than happy to oblige._

* * *

 **Of course in real life the police catches you in the middle of the road as you learn the art of nookie, but come on yo', this is fanfiction, I wasn't going to make them die of embarrassment! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
